youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loria/@comment-154.146.89.140-20190701202518/@comment-32222412-20191217042033
Don't mix a lolicons and pedophiles together. They're at some levels similar but way different. The resemblance starts and ends at it having to do with the target of the affection needing a young-looking body. Don't showcase your ignorance for all to see. Lolicons aren't necessarily sexually attracted to real children at all, the vast majority of lolicons are just into 2D and many if not most prefer only the legal ones, essentially the gap between the young-looking body and mature mind. Being a lolicon also doesn't even mean you have to be SEXUALLY attracted to lolis, it can take other shapes as well. Meanwhile, a pedophile is literally a definition of someone who is, no doubts about it, attracted to real children, nothing else. As someone with a broad range of fetishes, lolis are certainly one of my more major ones(even if I'm also into mature bodies), one of my absolute favorites being old monster lolis and stuff like that, you know, ancient lolis we so often find in fantasy. It has nothing whatsoever to do with real children and being lumped together with pedophiles by ignorant people who doesn't know what the heck they're talking about due to misinformation they've been spoonfed always pisses me off. I can't even stand to be near sniveling, snotty brats, they disgust me. I wouldn't want to even see one, much less touch one. They're nothing but an irritation for a single guy like me, an eyesore, however harsh it may sound since we were all sniveling brats at one point in time. Don't crack down on people's fetishes, everyone has one or several they're not that proud of. Everyone has their own preferences, be it lolis, vanilla, rape, gore, scat, bdsm or whatever else. As long as they don't bring their fantasies into real life, it doesn't matter at all. If thinking about something actually made us enact it, I think almost every single human being would be a rapist by now. Or rather, we would've all went out and stabbed people to left and right thanks to video games. But it seems that any normal human can clearly separate temporary fantasy enjoyment with actual real life. Sigh. Now, I realize you probably didn't mean anything bad with this, you just didn't know what "lolicon" really means and didn't think before lumping it together with the horrible title of "pedophile". But perhaps someone will read this and re-think their preconceived notions. Lolicons aren't anything to be looked down on unless they portray their desires on real children. It's like saying that someone is horrible because they're into milfs. There's a limit to how ridiculous something can be. Psst: Perhaps I wasn't clear about this, but lolicon CAN mean someone attracted to real life children, but what I want to point out that it's really just one of many definitions and meanings, it's one possibility of at least several, not the inherent meaning of the word like with pedophile. I'm proud to call myself a semi-lolicon because I identify with the other meanings, the young looking woman in 2d parts.